El dia de hoy
by NieveS-16
Summary: Lemon Cuando conoces a alguien...y aquella persona te corresponde...
1. Chapter 1

" No se porque cuando me siento a tu lado mi corazon palpita de esta forma,

Quizas porque nunca tuve muchos amigos, y vos fuiste todo para mi, pero lo que

Siento por vos…es mas que amistad, sera que algun dia lo sabras?

**Te conocí un día de enero,  
con la luna en mi nariz  
Y como ví que eras sincero  
En tus ojos me perdí… **

"Ron tambien es un muy buen amigo para mi…pero yo se que sos vos la persona

Que amo…es como si hubieras estado predestinado a mi…ambos tan solitarios…

Ambos sufriendo tanto por la vida cruel que nos toco…Vos sin familia…Yo sin amigos

Pero sabes que es lo que me pone feliz? Que ambos nos hallaramos….

**Que torpe distracción  
Y que dulce sensación…**

"Aun no puedo creer en la situación en la que nos encontramos…Vos sobre mi…acariciando mi cuerpo…desnudandolo…Y yo tambien…contemplando el cuerpo

Que por tanto tiempo desee…mientras me desvistes recuerdo un poco de nosotros…

Se que cuando ambos estemos sin ropas ya no pensare…si no que solo disfrutaremos…

**Y ahora que andamos por el mundo  
Como Eneas y Benitin  
Ya te encontre varios rasguños  
Que te hicieron por ahí… **

" a pesar de todas las peleas que tuviste, te encuentras tan fuerte…no como yo, que

Pese a mi astucia suelo desmoronarme por las batallas…pues solo tu lo sabes…que soy devil y nesecito tu cuidado…

**Pero mi loco amor  
Es tu mejor doctor… **

" Me aferro a ti como si te pudiera perder en un instante…mientras disfrutas de mi cuerpo, besandolo y mordisqueando los recovecos que mas te gustan…y no puedo evitar gemir un poco con el contacto de tu lengua en mi pecho…pero aun no quiero dejar de pensar…no aun…

**Voy a curarte el alma en duelo  
Voy a dejarte como nuevo  
Y todo va a pasar  
Pronto verás el sol brillar… **

" Aun me da un poco de vergüenza mostrarte mi cuerpo desnudo…pero eso tan solo

Es por ahora…nunca dejaria tu cuerpo q tanto soñe…y mucho menos ahora que mi

Sueño es real…Yo no comprendo porque cuando una deja de ser virgen "pierde" algo…

Creo que mas bien lo gane…que gane tu eterno amor…al entregarte tu a mi y yo a ti…

**Tú más que nadie merecer ser feliz…**

**Ya vas a ver como van sanando  
Poco a poco tus heridas  
Ya vas a ver como va  
La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra del mar… **

**Bueno jejeje dedicado a Matute ¬¬ el muy pajero...pero bueno, por cierto el fragmento de la cancion es de UN DIA DE ENERO DE SHAKIRA...La q a vos t gusta Matin, y si lees bien Matin haber si te das cuenta de algo... UY MATUTE PESADO DESPUES T HAGO EL FIC PAJEROOOO**

**Te amo Matin ññ **

**Y a vos no Matute uu **

**Por cierto...el fic continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Eres.. _

_lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres,_

_mi pensamiento mas profundo, también eres, _

_tan sólo dime lo que hago, aqui me tienes _

Entre mis brasos te tengo, después de pasar un tiempo q parecia no tener fin…no creo q puedas imaginar la falta q me has hecho, pero ahora que te tengo, ya no te dejare ir de mi lado…

_Eres.._

_cuando despierto lo primero, eso eres, _

_lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes,_

_lo único, preciosa, que mi mente habita hoy. _

Cuantas veces habran sido las que soñe este momento?...eras mi amiga, la mejor, pero tambien mi gran amor…Solamente vos me ayudaste a recuperarme de mi dolor…Ron tambien me ayudo, pero solo a tu lado encontre el verdadero amor….

_Qué mas puedo decirte, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,_

_pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto, pues_

_eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres. _

_Eres.._

_el tiempo que comparto, eso eres,_

_lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere,_

_mi salvación , mi esperanza , y mi fe._

Mientras permanezcas a mi lado, jamas me rendire, pues eres lo que debo proteger…como en este momento que aferrandote te cuido como si fueras el mas valioso de los tesoros…para mi lo eres…yo se que esta es tu primera vez, pero ya veraz que yo te voy a cuidar…

_Soy el que quererte quiere como nadie soy, _

_el que te llevaría el sustento día a día , el que por ti _

_daría la vida, ese soy. _

Siento tu cuerpo…yo se que te comienzas a humedecer…con lo cual se acerca el momento para que ambos nos juntemos…y nos entreguemos el uno al otro, vos a mi, yo a ti…

_Aqui estoy a tu lado y espero aqui sentado hasta el final. _

_No te has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado pues eres _

_lo que yo amo en este mundo, eso eres,_

_cada minuto en lo que pienso, eso eres,_

_lo que más cuido en este mundo, eso eres. _

_**-Solo confia en mi… Te amo Herm… **_

****

****

**_Bueno todavia keda una parte ) Pero espero les este gustando, en esta ocasion la cancion es ERES DE CAFE TACUBA Y Matinn ) Te amo muchoo Si matute ¬¬ ya se viene la parte pajera...Bueno,Gracias por los reviews!_**


	3. Chapter 3

OH HARRY!!- gimio Hermione con necesidad, ante el contacto que las manos de Harry le producian en su cuerpo…era como que la quemaba pero eso le agradaba…

Harry por su parte se sentia estar en el cielo…era su primera vez…mas alla de lo que muchos dijeran tener sexo y hacer el amor era distinto…y hoy, el haria el amor por primera vez…con aquella persona que tan loco lo ponia…

Harry:

Evitar, resistir  
tu hechizo de suave adicción  
como si fuera fácil  
dominar mi sentir

Hermione:

…hoy, antes del final  
quiero intoxicarme en vos  
arrancacorazones  
dame tu droga…

Harry sujeto los hombros de Hermione y acomodo su miembro adecuadamente para entrar en ella y causarle el menor daño posible…La amaba tanto…nunca se perdonaria hacerle daño ni siquiera por una causa natural…y aunque no fuera un experto…estaba decido a hacer cualquier cosa para q ella no sufriera…por ella…

Hermione sabia que con Harry nada le pasaria, aunque ha decir verdad ella no tenia miedo…lo queria demasiado y confiaba mucho en el…y aunque la lastimase es un dolor que ella desea vivir…por ser suya seria capaz hasta de cortarse en pedasitos si fuera necesario…"Harry…por ser tuya…haria lo que fuese…mi amor por ti es mas fuerte q cualquier cosa…"

Harry:

Voy a desnudar tu alma

Beso a beso hasta sentir

Que tu cuerpo se derrama

Como lluvia sobre mi …

Hermione:

OH…

Harry entro en Hermione de forma rapida…pues sabe que si entraba lento seria mas doloroso, la miro preocupado.

-Estas bien?- pregunto en un susurro un poco triste

-Me amas?- pregunto Hermione sonriendo

-Con toda el alma…eres mi vida Hermione.

-Entonces si estare bien….

Harry espero que de apoco Hermione se acostumbrara a su miembro en su interior,seria porque la amaba tanto…pero pese a estar exitado harry permanecia consiente…queria disfrutar al maximo con Hermione el maravilloso momento que era el hacerla suya…y unir sus almas…y su vida.

-Siempre te amare Hermi.

Harry:

Yo quiero ser el guardian

Que cuida tus sueños y tu despertar

Basta con tu mirar para enloquecerme y hacerme volar…

Hermione:

…Si…Para siempre estaras conmigo

Ya no habra mas soledad…

Una vez Hermione acostumbrada al miembro de Harry dentro de ella comenzo este a moverse lentamente como en una danza lenta que un marido baila con su mujer antes de casarse…como un vals no….un tango mejor…lento y romantico primero paraluego trasformarse en algomucho mas movido y sensual.

- Mas…Harry…mas…-pedia Hermione casi en extasis de sentir a Harry unido a ella

Harry no contesto…sabia que si abria laboca pegaria unos gemidos desgarradores, el placer que sentia era inmenso y queria poder disfrutarloal maximo y hacer queso amada lo disfrutara muchotas que el por lo cual le alzo un poco mas las caderas para facilitar el acceso provocando que Hermione se descontrolara mas y sintiera mejor lo que estaba por venir…

Harry:

…Cada latido de tu corazon

Cada suspiro tuyo

Me pertenecera…

Hermione:

…tu me enseñaste a disfrutar

Mi vida mucho mas

Dejando el sufrimiento atrás

Dandome…

Un amor real…

Estas cansado lo se puedo ver como te desplomas a mi lado luego de haberme inundado con tu ser luego de haber estalladoen mi interior… me senti tan llena, tan feliz, tan amada…ahora descansa mi amor, se que luego me volveras a amar…pero esta vez…yo sere quien te enseñe mi amor…


End file.
